


Haunted?

by hvxside



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley gets exposed by buzzfeed unsolved, M/M, aziraphale is dumb and can’t sense crowleys love, buzzfeed unsolved - Freeform, crowley can’t sense love, good omens - Freeform, in a normal not a weird way lmao, ryan and shane can sense the love, they all share 1 brain cell and most of it belongs to ryan and shane suprisingly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 08:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hvxside/pseuds/hvxside
Summary: As you can see from the tags, this fan fic is about how Aziraphale and Crowley are idiots and Aziraphale’s Bookshop is being investigated for ghosts or demons. Lucky for them there is a demon but he’s right in front of their eyes.





	Haunted?

Aziraphale, as usual, was trying to avoid a customer that had been looking for him to buy one of his books but alas they see him and he speaks to them. Before they can ask to buy the book, two young men walk into the bookshop with huge cameras and equipment. He could see Crowley in the corner of his eye look over to them quickly.

"Hello there. What brings you to my bookshop?"

"Mr Fell, right? Me and my partner are here to inspect your bookshop. Could we maybe look around and film our findings?" The smaller man addled.

"What would you be looking for?" he replied, "My bookshop is in pristine condition," 

"Anything paranormal or occult,"

After he said this Aziraphale looked over to Crowley to see his reaction and he was trying not to laugh. Aziraphale raised his eyebrows as if to ask Crowley if they can investigate. He nodded back.

"Of course! Welcome in. What are your names?"

"I'm Ryan and this is Shane and we work for Buzzfeed." The taller man waved. They spoke to Aziraphale for a bit and then they went to investigate.

Once they had walked away, Crowley approached Aziraphale. 

"Hey, I've seen those guys before. They go investigating 'paranormal' sites and post it on the internet. They're quite funny,"

"Ah, that makes sense," he said, "Their machines might actually find demonic presence,"

"Yeah, I have an idea!" he thinks for a second.

"What is it dear boy?"

"I'm going to fuck with them," he snickers. Of course he will, he's a demon for someone's sake. It was in his nature. Aziraphale chuckled and let him go cause havoc on them.

3 minutes later Crowley had successfully knocked down 10 books and knocked on so many walls. He also turned into a snake a slithered around their feet which nearly ended with a squished snake. Aziraphale was just watching Crowley with increasing worry.


End file.
